


Chizuru Becomes a Fury

by bluexheart



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: Before Chikage could kill Kodo, Kaoru forced the Water of Life on Chizuru, turning her into a Fury.
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Chizuru Becomes a Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Do note that it's been a long time since I've played Chikage's route, so my memory of how things happened might be a little off, but hopefully, it's different enough that that does not matter.

Chikage stood in shock. The woman that he long wanted to be his wife was now a Fury, forced by the hand of Kaoru, and he and Kodo had fleed from them in their shock. He knew that a Fury had no right to marry the head of the Kazama Clan, and yet... he took her hand. Chizuru looked at him, confusion on her face.

"What is it?"

"This doesn't change anything. I still want you to be my wife. At first, I just wanted you because you were a demon and so we could have strong children, but... that's changed."

"Kazama... during our time together, I've grown to love you. I'm glad that you want me as your wife. I can't wait until that day comes."

They shared their first kiss, along with it making a silent promise.

_We will fix this._


End file.
